Arthur Patchett Martin
Arthur Patchett Martin (18 February 1851 - 15 February 1902), was an Australian poet and prose writer. Life Martin was born in Woolwich, Kent, England, the son of George Martin and his wife Eleanor (Hill). The family migrated to Australia in 1852, arriving in Melbourne in December. Martin was educated at St Mark's School, Fitzroy and later matriculated at the University of Melbourne in February 1868.*Suzanne G. Mellor, 'Martin, Arthur Patchett (1851-1902)', Australian Dictionary of Biography, Volume 5, MUP, 1974, pp 215-216. Web, July 12, 2009. Martin worked in the post office 1865–1883; he was also a casual writer in this period. Having established the Melbourne Review with Henry Gyles Turner in 1876, Martin edited the publication for six years. In 1883 Martin moved to London amid controversy in a divorce case; he worked as a journalist, and wrote regularly for the Pall Mall Gazette. Martin was the satirist of the 'Australasian Group' – who regarded themselves as exiles – but retained an interest in Australian literature and other affairs. Martin married a widow, Harriette Anne Bullen (daughter of Dr John Moore Cookesley) on 11 January 1886 in London. Together they wrote verse and organised the publications of expatriate Australians in various periodicals. Martin's health deteriorated and he moved to Tenerife, Canary Islands, where he died on 15 February 1902. Publications Poetry & fiction * Sweet Girl Graduate: A Christmas story; and random rhymes. Melbourne: J. & A. McKinley, 1876. * Lays of To-day: Verses in jest and earnest. Melbourne: George Robertson, 1878. *''An Easter Omelette, in prose and verse''. Melbourne: George Robertson, 1879. * Fernshawe: Sketches in Prose and Verse. London: Walker, May, 1882. * The Withered Jester, and other verses. London: J.M. Dent, 1895. Non-fiction *''Australia and the Empire. Edinburgh: David Douglas, 1889. *"Concerning Australian Poets", in ''Australian poets, 1788-1888: Being a selection of poems upon all subjects, written in Australia and New Zealand during the first century of the British colonization. New York: Cassell, 1890. * True Stories from Australasian History. London: Griffith Farran, 1893. *''Life and Letters of the Right Honourable Robert Lowe, Viscount Sherbrooke, G.C.B., D.C.L., etc.: With a memoir of Sir John Coape Sherbrooke, G.C.B., sometime governor-general of Canada''. London & New York: Longmans, Green, 1893. *''Tennyson & the Isle of Wight. (chapbook). Shanklin, I.W., UK: Silsbury Brothers / London: Henry Sotheran, 1897. ''Volume I, Volume II. *''The Queen in the Isle of Wight: A personal memoir of Her Majesty at Osborne'' (chapbook). London: Henry Sotheran, 1898. *''The Beginnings of an Australian Literature. London: Henry Sotheran, 1898. Edited *''Oak-Bough and Wattle-Blossom: Stories and sketches by Australians in England. London: Walter Scott, 1888. See also *List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Arthur Patchett Martin (1851-1902) in the Australian Poetry Library ("The Man from Bot'ny; or, The Quandary of a Colonial Historian") *Martin in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "Love and War," "The Cynic of the Woods" *Arthur Patchett Martin at PoemHunter (7 poems) ;About *Martin, Arthur Patchett (1851-1902) in the Australian Dictionary of Biography * Category:1851 births Category:1902 deaths Category:Australian non-fiction writers Category:Australian poets Category:Australian editors Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century editors Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:University of Melbourne alumni